mari_mari_cutiefandomcom-20200214-history
Eli
Eli Hendrick '''is the main antagonist and rival in Season 1. She caused conflicts and embarrassed Mari constantly. She had a crush on Levi Kaiser and she is one of the reasons Levi left Wyoming for another teaching job. It is revealed in Season 2 Episode 5 that she also sent the hitman Caleb Visco to kill Mari. In Season 3 Episode 7 Eli contacts Mari and apologizes to her. Appearance Eli has light Teal eyes and long blonde hair she often puts in a ponytail. Her outfits change depending on the day and episode. During the talent show, she wears a long dress with diagonal blue and white stripes. Personality Season 1 & 2 Eli is a bully and a snake. As said by Levi Kaiser, she is "persistent and annoying." She constantly bullies Mari and makes her a target for other bullies. She seemingly doesn't care about anyone but herself. Because she and Mari share the same crush, she tries to embarrass Mari in front of Levi and her obsession with him even goes as far as trying to get Mari killed. Throughout season one she constantly tries to flirt with her teacher. She is one of the main reasons he changed schools. Season 3 Since Eli was arrested she is trying to better herself and apologized to Mari. Role in Series Season 1 She becomes Mari's rival after Mari sees her looking at Levi in a loving way. During the season she bullies Mari and constantly calls her a "thot". During the season finale, she sings a parody cover of the Paw Patrol theme named "Thot Patrol!!" in an effort to embarrass Mari. Season 2 Eli doesn't appear in the season until she and her friends go to Hawaii on a vacation. They meet Mari on the beach. When Suzi gets killed by a shark she makes a big deal out of it, screaming and even telling Katie what happens while Levi was trying to not let Katie see what happen. During this season it is revealed that she hired Caleb to try and kill Mari. Season 3 Episode 7 Eli messages Mari from jail and apologizes and informs her that she is getting counseling. She also tells Mari that her crush on Levi faded away and that she is currently in a relationship with Vivi. Relationships '''Mari Kawaii: Eli despised Mari. She bullied her an called her a "thot", even going as far hired a hitman in an attempt to kill her. After she got arrested she apologizes to Mari and they seem to be on relatively good terms. Levi Kaiser: He is Eli's teacher and her crush. Throughout season one she constantly tries to flirt with him. After she got arrested her crush on him fades Vivi: They are friends. Vivi tries to be the voice of reason to Eli and has a crush on her. After she got arrested she and Vivi get together. Trivia * Eli (the character) has a real YouTube channel (seen in Season 2 Episode 5): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKjA3d9DqLjYzrZCu3UKbcQ